


Bodyguard

by Gallavich1012



Series: Life Saver Series [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bodyguard!Mickey, Ceo!Ian, Daddy Kink, Family Dynamics, M/M, Smut, lots of smut, mentions of past childhood abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich1012/pseuds/Gallavich1012
Summary: On a night out to relieve job related stress Ian goes to a new club on the Northside and meets a handsome guy who looks tough as nails on the outside but is a big ol' teddybear on the inside. What happens when he goes back to work the next day and find out his new bodyguard is the man from the night before?
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher/Mandy Milkovich
Series: Life Saver Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037958
Comments: 17
Kudos: 126





	1. Mr. Gallagher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Yeah, heard they got pretty much anything there that someone would be interested in,” Lip smirked._
> 
> _“Whatever floats your boat brother, like probably even the pretty ones that like to call you ‘daddy’,” Lip cackled._
> 
> _“Jesus, you heard one guy call me daddy and you’re never gonna let me live it down,” Ian scoffed._

_ “Mr. Gallagher, your new security detail is here. Would you like me to send him in?” _

_ “Yes, Megan, thank you,” Ian sighed, rubbing his eyes.  _

_ “Mr. Milkovich, this is Mr. Gallagher, your new boss. I’ll leave you two to get acquainted,” Ian looked up as the door shut leaning back in his seat, trying not to smile.  _

_ “Holy shit,”  _

-

“So, you gonna check out that new club that opened up in town?” Lip asked, reclining back on the sofa in his brother's office. 

“That gay sex club?” Ian asked, sliding off his suit jacket and laying it over the back of his chair. 

“Yeah, heard they got pretty much anything there that someone would be interested in,” Lip smirked, slipping through one of the magazines Ian kept in there. 

“Oh, yeah? Even guys that like to take it up the ass but don’t look like they would take it up the ass, that kinda thing?” Ian questioned sarcastically. 

“Whatever floats your boat brother, like probably even the pretty ones that like to call you ‘daddy’,” Lip cackled, laughing even hard when his brother rolled his eyes. 

“Jesus, you heard one guy call me daddy and you’re never gonna let me live it down,” Ian scoffed, taking a sip from his water bottle. 

“Nah, because it wasn’t just one guy and when we played truth or dare a couple months back you told me you were into the whole daddy dominant shit,” Lip laughed again closing his magazine. 

“Uh-huh. Like I’m ever playing that with you again,” Ian flipped him off, looking out the big windows that surrounded the office, the setting sun painting the sky shades of pink, blue and purple that reminded Ian of cotton can’t. 

“Sure, I get a couple beers in you and anything sounds like a good idea,” Lip flipped him off back. 

“Man, I gotta lay off the drinking while I’m back on my meds,” Lip’s head turned to him so fast Ian was surprised he didn’t hurt himself. 

“Back on your meds? You okay? Did something happen?” Lip asked, fully protective big brother mode activated. 

“I had a small episode, nothing major, knew I was veering off so I went to the doctor and they suggested getting back on my meds regularly,” Ian shrugged, it had been this way for years, ever since he was diagnosed with bipolar disorder at seventeen years old. 

“Man, you could have told me. I would have come with you to the clinic, stayed with you a few days,” Lip offered and that made Ian smile. 

“I’m not a kid anymore, Lip, but I do know that I can call you anytime I need too. And just so you know, yes, I do plan on visiting that BDSM club. Apparently they have rooms you can rent for a few hours if you find someone you like,” Ian raised his eyebrows suggestively. 

“That's both hot and disgusting,” Lip wrinkled his nose standing up from his seat. 

“Need a ride home?” Ian asked, slinging an arm around his brother's shoulders. 

“Nah, man, Mandys pricking me up,” Lip grinned, his own arm wrapping around his brother's waist. 

“Oh, Mandy. This is what, the fifth date? That’s almost unheard of for Philip Gallagher. When do I get to meet my future sister in law?” Ian teased jumping away when Lio shoved a finger in his ribs. 

“Joke all you want but I’ll have you know I do actually like this girl,” Lip retorted and Ian was surprised to hear no sarcasm there. 

“Well, I’m glad. It’s about time you met someone worth your while,” Ian smiled genuinely at his brother, they were both in their late 20s, Lip approaching his 30s, it was about time they both found someone they wanted to settle down with. 

“Well, you’ll definitely be the first to meet her, gotta ease her into the Gallagher’s,” Lip grinned, elbowing Ian in the ribs. 

“Alright, I’m gonna hold you to that,” Ian called as the two parted way, laughing when Lip whooped loudly at him from down the hall. 

Ian was still smiling when he got into his car. Hiring his brother as his adviser was probably the best decision he could have made, not only got his company but for their relationship. They were close growing up, best friends even, of course being brothers they fought but they always had each other’s backs but the older they got the more they drifted apart. Lip lost his job as a teacher when he started having troubles with his drinking and that’s when Ian made him a deal that if he got back into AA he would give him a job. And so far he’s done nothing but benefit the company. 

Pushing the thoughts of his brother aside Ian pulled out of his spot and left the parking garage, waving goodbye to the older parking attendant lady before heading across town. He’d been to a couple of these clubs, not many in the Chicago area but he’d stumbled across a few clubs when he traveled for work. This one was a bit different though, he’d never been to one quite like this but he was honestly looking forward to checking it out. 

“Holy shit, Gallagher!” 

“Oh, shit, Jimmy Clifton? Man, how have you been?” Ian grinned, the two shaking hands and giving a brief half hug before Ian tossed his keys to the valet. 

“Been good, been good. Finally got the hell out of the south side, nothing big like you, but working all these fancy clubs is pretty cool,” Clifton chuckled walking with Ian up to the door. 

“Oh, come on, you love this job I could imagine you doing anything other than rocking someone’s shit for being a douchebag in a bar,” Ian nudged him, laughing when he opened the door and the line of people next to the building started complaining. 

“Ain’t that the truth, here slip this on and your free to head in,” Clifton motions for his wrist, wrapping a blue paper wristband around it, ‘The Sapphire’ printed in metallic black lettering. Ian shook the man’s hand again before walking inside. 

The music was thrumming, there were men and women, people dancing together or better yet dry humping each other on the floor. The place was huge, to one side was a long bar that looked like it nearly stretched the length of the club and to the other side there was a row of doors with a small set of stairs that led up to more room. 

Oh, yeah, he was gonna have fun here. 


	2. You Can Call Me Mickey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Hey, everything okay over here, baby?” Ian called over the loud music. The shorter guy looked up at him with big blue eyes and the second guy looked a bit worried._
> 
> _“Yeah, I was just telling this guy I was waiting for you to get here,” He shouted back, playing along with the tall, red headed stranger._
> 
> _“I’d appreciate it if you took your hands off my boyfriend now,” Ian looked at the second guy who immediately stepped back with raised hands._

Ian was walking through the club, sleeves rolled up, white putt on up still tucked into his slacks, the top few button of his shirt undone to show his lightly freckled chest. He wasn’t into the whole ‘watching people fuck in public’ thing but it was kind of hot. He had already been propositioned by a few guys but he just wasn’t vining with them. And sure it was sex, just a one night stand but he was looking for something a little more than that. He wanted someone to take care of, someone that matched his energy, someone who was just...different. 

Ian thought he might have found just that when he spotted a shorter guy at the bar dressed in a black button down and dark jeans. The guy behind him, they clearly weren’t together, kept trying to hold him around the waist, he just really seemed uncomfortable and that made Ian stop and watch for a moment. The second guy was a bit taller though the shorter guy looked like he could beat the shit out of him, that didn’t mean it was okay for someone to make him feel uncomfortable. So, when those hands started coloring a little too close to areas that were making the shorter man jumpy Ian decided to step up. 

“Hey, everything okay over here, baby?” Ian called over the loud music. The shorter guy looked up at him with big blue eyes and the second guy looked a bit worried. 

“Yeah, I was just telling this guy I was waiting for you to get here,” He shouted back, playing along with the tall, red headed stranger. 

“I’d appreciate it if you took your hands off my boyfriend now,” Ian looked at the second guy who immediately stepped back with raised hands and for good measure Ian grabbed the shorter man's hands and pulled him towards the dance floor. 

“Ian,” He offered, leaning close to the man’s ear, grinning when he felt hands on his waist. 

“Mikhailo, but you can call me Mickey,” He offered back, bumping his nose against Ian’s jaw. 

“Beautiful name, it suits you,” Ian pulled him closed with a hand on the small of his back, swaying their hips together. 

“You from around here?” Mickey asked, one hand staying on Ian’s waist the other coming up to run his fingers over the exposed skin of Ian’s chest. 

“Mm. I grew up on the south side, moved up here in my 20s after starting up my own business. What about you?” Ian explained, shivering when he felt soft lips against his neck. 

“Born and raised on the south side. Me and my sister moved out this way after she graduated, I’m only in the city tonight because I had an interview,” He explained, rolling his body against Ian’s and kissing his neck again. 

“Let me buy you a drink?” Ian asked, pulling back just enough to look at those insanely blue eyes. 

“You wanna buy me a drink or you wanna get out of here?” Mickey challenged, leaning in to lick over Ian’s bottom lip but pulled away before he could kiss him. 

“You wanna get a room?” Ian tilted his head towards the rooms but Mickey shook his head. 

“Nah, gotta wait too long, my place isn’t far and I’ve got free beer,” Mickey raised his eyebrows suggestively and Ian couldn’t help but laugh, keeping Mickey’s body pressed against his. 

“You wanna drive or should I?” Ian asked, watching Mickey lick over his bottom lip. Mandy had dropped him off before going to pick up her boyfriend so he didn’t have the car but he figured that was irrelevant. 

“You drive,” Mickey pressed their lips together quickly before grabbing Ian’s hand and pulling him to the door. 

They stood off to the side trying not to jump on each other then and there as they waited for the valet to bring the car. Ian could have almost laughed at the look on Mickey’s face when the car pulled up and the valet tossed the keys to him. 

“Holy shit. No way this is your car,” Mickey scoffed, but he should be surprised, not with the way this guy was dressed. 

“This is 100% my car, come on,” Ian grinned pulling Mickey towards the car and opening the passenger door for him. 

Ian could tell Mickey was nervous so he leaned over the console and pulled him into a kiss. Deciding to push it a bit he wrapped his hand around Mickey’s neck, holding back a groan at the way he whimpered. Choking? Check. Ian smirked to himself as he pulled away, leaving a breathless panting Mickey staring out the windshield. The hand he wasn’t using to drive snaked over to rest on Mickey’s thigh and Ian quite liked having him in his passenger seat. 

“You okay over there?” Ian asked after Mickey told him which direction to go in but fell silent again. 

“Yeah, I just don’t normally bring people home. You’re an exception though and I can’t quite figure out why,” Mickey answered, letting out a breathy chuckle. 

“Well, I’m honored that you’re bringing me home, is your sister gonna be there?” Ian rubbed the inside of Mickey’s thigh, feeling him relax under the touch. Reassuring touches? Check. 

“No, she’s out on a date with some guy, guess it’s getting pretty serious or some shit but she won’t be back until tomorrow,” Mickey rested his hand on Ian’s wrist, encouraging the hand to go higher and rub over his hard cock. 

“Mm. Sounds like my brother and your sister are in the same boat, he’s been seeing this new girl a while, longest he’s kept anyone around,” Ian said, glancing over, the sight of Mickey’s heaving chest nearly taking his breath away. 

“Take a right at, uh, at this red light,” Mickey managed between quiet moans rolling his hips against Ian’s hand. Ian was so turned on from touching Mickey, he didn’t even care that his cock was abandoned. The car was a bit darker now that they left the city but Ian could still see enough and decided to take advantage of the darkness. 

“Keep- keep going straight until you get to Elmwood, it’ll be the third house on the, fuck, on the right,” Mickey rushed out the directions, his head dropping against the seat when Ian’s hand finally unzipped his jeans and pulled his dick out. 

Ian licked his lips, glancing over at Mickey as he stroked his cock, he kept looking back and forth but Mickey was too distracted to notice. He thought he could be right about Mickey, that he was the kind of guy Ian was looking for, tough as shit on the outside but a big softie on the inside, a tough guy on the streets and a baby in the bedroom. The thought made Ian groan and he grinned when Mickey looked his way.

“You’re being so good for me, baby. You’re such a good boy,” Mickey mewled at the praise and all Ian wanted to do was kiss the fuck out of him. Praising? Check. 

Ian turned his hand in Mickey’s jeans and stretched his fingers out enough to rub at the sensitive area just under Mickey’s balls. The hand squeezing his wrist was almost painful but Ian didn’t mind, grinning to himself when he spotted the Elmwood street sign. 

“We’re almost there, baby. Just a few more minutes,” Ian spoke gently, loving the way he already had Mickey whimpering and whining next to him. Ian knew what he wanted to ask, he was just hoping the guy didn’t punch him or some shit. He pulled into the driveway of the third house, parking and leaning his body across the console to kiss Mickey. 

“You gonna be a good boy for daddy tonight?” Ian asked, the sound that left Mickey when he nodded was loud and needy and Ian nearly came right then. 

“Let’s get inside,” Ian’s voice was firm as he pulled away and Mickey practically jumped from the car and hurried to the door to unlock it. 

“Bedroom is up the stairs at the end of the hall, gotta grab something real quick,” Mickey kissed Ian’s lips before turning away, he could hear his footsteps going up the stairs. He hurried to the kitchen grabbing two beers from the fridge, unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt, running his fingers through his slicked back hair to loosen it and pulled out his phone. 

_ To: Mandy  _

_ From: Mick _

_ Aye, don’t come home night. Hot guy, staying over, need privacy _

Mickey sent the message, shoving the phone in his pocket, popping the caps off of the beers and making his way upstairs. He thought he was going crazy when he heard soft music playing but when he got to his bedroom door he stopped. Ian was standing by one of the shelves, shirt completely unbuttoned and pulled loose from his slacks as he adjusted the volume on the stereo. He leaned against the door frame, knocking his knuckle against the door frame to catch Ian’s attention. 

“You’ve got a nice collection here,” Ian grinned, turning around and gesturing to Mickey’s CD collection. He walked over, taking a sip of the beer when Mickey offered it to him. 

“Thanks, I wasn't really able to keep anything nice around when I was living with my ol’ man. Music was always my escape so when we moved out I started collecting. Mandy thinks I have a problem,” Mickey chuckled, biting his lip, looking up when Ian leaned a forearm against the door frame above his head. 

“I don’t see anything wrong with it, I find it quite endearing,” Ian smiled, raising the beer to his lips to take a sip, leaning closer to Mickey when he felt a warm hand on his waist. 

“So, you wanna keep this up or you gonna get on me?” Mickey asked, honestly feeling a bit uncomfortable with having someone so interested in him beyond a one night stand. 

“Hm. I quite like getting to know you baby boy. But if you want it you’re gonna have to say the magic word,” Ian raised his eyebrows a bit, taking his arm from above Mickey head to thumb at the little indent under his bottom lip. 

“Please,” Mickey whispered, hesitant and shy. 

“I’m sorry what was that? Please? Please what?” Ian teased, cocking a brow at the beautiful boy. 

“I-“ Mickey paused, he didn’t know if he could get the words out. He’d rarely ever let himself go into any kind of submissive state and of course the times he tried it the guys never stayed, always just threw him to the side so now he was scared. 

“It’s okay baby, you don’t have to say it but you can. You’re safe here with me and I wanna hear it. I wanna know you, take care of you, have you be my baby,” Ian confessed, brushing his nose across Mickey’s cheek. 

“You really mean that? You’re not just trying to get into my pants?” Mickey nearly whimpered, the hand on Ian’s waist digging into his skin but he didn’t complain. Mickey watched green eyes flash angry for a split second for softening. 

“Mikhailo, I don’t know who made you feel the way you’re feeling now, but when I tell you I want to be there for you, I mean it. Corny as it may sound I feel a pull towards you and fuck I dont wanna lose that,” Ian promised his hand leaving Mickey’s face to rest on his lower back to press thier bodies together. 

“The very few guy I thought I could let my guard down with, be submissive with them, they screwed me over or just dropped me after they got what they wanted. I don’t think I could handle that from you,” Mickey breathed, his lips grazing over Ian’s chest as he spoke. 

“Look at me, I will never do that to you. I’ll be here for you as long as you’ll allow me to be,” Ian grasped the fabric under his hand. 

“As long as I’ll allow it? Aren’t you supposed to be in control here?” Mickey looked at him questioningly. 

“Hm. Kind of. It’s more like a power exchange, you have to trust me as much as I have to trust you. You have just as much control as I do, hell maybe even more,” Ian explained, it was a much simpler explanation but if Mickey agreed they would have a more in-depth conversation to set boundaries and make sure they were on the same page. 

“So, what do you say?” Ian asked, brushing his nose against Mickey’s. Only problem was that Mickey couldn’t get any words out, all he could do was nod and press his lips against Ian’s. 

The kiss was heated and passionate, Mickey felt Ian grab the bottle from his hand, the glass bottles clinking together as Ian walked them backwards, sitting the bottles in the nightstand and using his now free hand to cup the back of Mickey’s head as they kissed. Ian took the opportunity to slow the kiss down, going with the beat of the music as he swayed their bodies together and slowly, completely undressed on another. 

_ Fuck,  _ was all that was running through Mickey’s head. Ian was literally tongue fucking him right now and Mickey was ready to bust thinking about his Ian would actually fuck him. How could someone be so good at kissing? How could someone make him feel this way just from kissing? He didn’t even know it was possible. Hell, he hardly even kissed the people he fuck because kissing meant catching keeping and Mickey didn’t want that. At least not until he met Ian. And fuck did he already have crazy weird intense feelings for the red head. 

“Come here,” Ian breathed, leaning down to pick Mickey up by the back of the thighs, kneeling on the bed and crawling to the middle to lay him back against the pillows. 

“Lube? Condoms?” Ian asked, kissing along Mickey’s jaw. 

“Night stand, I’m clean by the way, don’t have to use a condom unless you want to,” Mickey offered, running his hands over Ian’s side as he leaned over to open the night stand. 

“I’m clean too,” Ian promised, and against his better judgement he didn’t grab the condom. He trusted Mickey to tell him the truth but just like Mickey had men lie to him Ian had also had men lie about things and it eventually bit him in the ass. 

“Fuck, I wanna feel you,” Mickey’s whimper made Ian moan and he couldn’t help but moan in response, pressing their lips together again. 

Ian coated his cock thoroughly, lining up with Mickey’s entrance. He rarely ever fuck a guy without some kind of prep but he could tell Mickey wanted it made with the way he was writhing under Ian already. He knew if the man under him showed any side of discomfort he would stop immediately but he didn’t think they would be the case when he pushed the tip in and Mickey let out a long deep moan. 

“Oh, fuck, you’re big,” Mickey muttered, reaching between their bodies to feel Ian’s cock that was still barley inside of him. 

“You okay, baby? You need me to stop?” Ian asked, caressing Mickey’s face with one hand. 

“N-no, daddy. I’m okay, keep going,” Mickey reassured, one hand still between them, the other braced on Ian’s chest as they held eye contact. 

“You’re such a good boy, taking daddy’s cock so good,” Ian praised, pushing in slowly and watching Mickey mouth fall open in a soft moan. 

“Yeah, there you go, baby. Come here,” Ian whispered, pulling away Mickey's hand to tangle their fingers together as he bottomed out. Leaving their hands linked Ian brought up his other hand to sooth over Mickey’s shaking thigh. 

Ian pulled his hand away from Mickey’s thigh, using it to support himself over Mickey’s body, pulling back slowly and pushing back in roughly. His moan matched Mickey’s and he couldn’t help but lock their lips together as he slowly fucked into the man under him, fucking his mouth with his tongue the exact same way. The kiss only ended when Mickey’s head jerked away on a particularly rough thrust and he cried out. 

“Oh, daddy, right there,” The moan vibrated through Ian’s ears, spreading a warmth through his chest, down his stomach and ended with an even rougher thrust against Mickey’s prostate. 

Ian kept his thrusts rough and slow, pulling back so he could see Mickey. His cheek was pressed to his shoulder, jaw slack as he moaned Ian though he was just mumbling to himself but realized it was another language and he thought that was fucking adorable. His brows were drawn together and he was squeezing Ian’s hand so tight it almost hurt, the other hand was digging equally as hard into Ian’s side, enough that there would be finger shaped bruises left on his pale ribs. 

“You gonna cum for daddy, baby? You want me to touch you,” Ian asked, dropping onto his elbow to caress Mickey’s face. 

“No, daddy. Wanna cum from just you inside of me,” Mickey breathed, turning his face so his and Ian’s cheeks were pressed together. 

“Daddy’s close baby boy, cum with me?” Ian asked, kissing their joined hands. 

“Yes, daddy,” Mickey whimpered, rolling his hips up to meet Ian’s thrust, crying out when the thrusts sped up, hard and fast, slamming into his prostate over and over. 

“Daddy, please,” Mickey begged with a choked off sob. 

“Come on baby, cum for daddy,” Ian ordered, pushing deep inside of Mickey as he came, moaning when he felt Mickey’s warm cum on his stomach. Ian pressed their lips together, sliding his tongue against Mickey’s and rubbing his thumb against his wrist. 

“Holy shit,” Mickey breathed after a moment when Ian rolled off of him. 

“You good?” Ian asked with a lopsided grin, untangling their hands and resting it in Mickey’s cheek. 

“Yeah. Fuck yeah, best sex I’ve had in...hell, maybe ever,” Mickey chuckled, turning his head to look at Hian when he laughed too. 

“Well, to be honest that’s definitely the best ass I’ve ever had,” Ian smiled, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Get outta here,” Mickey rolled his eyes when Ian rolled over and propped himself up on his forearm. 

“I’m serious,” Ian promised with a grin, kissing Mickey slowly. 

“So, since you’re not supposed to be like the other guys, that mean you gonna stay with me and cuddle?” Mickey asked, trying to sound nonchalant but his eyes gave him away. 

“Do you want me to stay and cuddle with you, baby, because I wasn’t exactly planning on leaving,” Ian confessed, loving the way Mickey looked at him like he couldn’t believe Ian actually wanted to stay. 

“Yeah, yeah, I really do want you to stay,” Mickey nodded, kissing Ian this time before they settled down and cuddled into one another. 

It didn’t take long for Mickey to knock out, cuddled against a warm chest, in strong arms, listening to a deep heart beat and soft breathing. Ian on the other hand took a while to fall asleep. He ran his fingers through Mickey’s hair, kissed his forehead, and held him tight. It wasn’t until Mickey kissed his neck while he slept that Ian let himself drift off too. 

Ian yawned, stretching out in the soft bed, realizing there was a body curled up next to his back. Rolling over he came face to face with a sleeping Mickey and everything from the night before came rushing back and he smiled as he reached out to run his fingers through Mickey’s hair. Mickey sighed shifting to press into Ian’s hand and scoot closer to him. 

-

“Good morning,” Mickey mumbled against Ian’s chest. 

“Good morning to you,” Ian kissed his head. This all felt a bit weird. He never stayed the night, he always went home in the middle of the night or at least before the other person woke up and he definitely never cuddled with them. 

But then again he’d never had a Mickey in his life and boy did he want to keep him there. Well considering how last night went he wanted to keep Mickey, of course they still needed to get to know one another but as far as Ian could tell Mickey wanted him just as much. He was looking for a daddy to take care of him just as much as Ian was looking for a baby to take care of. 

“Fuck,” Ian groaned, rolling way from Mickey, but leaving one arm wrapped under him, to grab his ringing phone from the night stand. 

“Hello?” Ian answered, not bothering to check the caller ID, rolling back over and letting Mickey snuggle back into his chest. 

_ “Ian, hey man, sorry for calling from the office phone but you gotta get down here. Douchebag Jack is back and he’s refusing to leave until he talks to you,”  _ Lip answered, his angry voice coming through the phone. 

“Goddammit. Tell him he’s gonna have to wait, have security come sit with him because I swear to god if he touches any of my employees this time he'll be dealing with me and a lawsuit. I’ll be there in 20.” Ian snapped, hanging up the phone before Lip could respond, he trusted his brother to handle the situation until he got there. 

“Hey, I gotta go,” Ian kissed Mickey’s cheek before rolling off of the bed. 

“Everything okay?” Mickey asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

“Fucked head from another company keeps coming to the office. Last time he showed up he got handsy with one of my female receptionists and I nearly kicked his ass. Apparently he’s back with some bullshit about wanting to talk to me,” Ian explained angrily as he got dressed in his clothes from the night before. 

“Damn, if I wasn’t already hired for this new job I’d offer to be your new security man,” Mickey teased trying to lighten the mood, grinning when it did indeed make Ian smile. 

“Mm. If you end up not liking your new job come talk to me and I’ll hook you up,” Ian kneeled on the bed kissing Mickey slowly, “But, listen, do you need a ride back to the club to get your car?”

“No, Mandy should be back any minute,” Mickey looked up at him, loving the way Ian towered over him. 

“Okay, well, here, put your number in my phone, I wanna take you out this weekend,” Ian tossed his phone to Mickey who looked shocked but opened the phone anyway. 

“So, last night wasn’t all talk?” Mickey asked, wrapping the sheet around his waist and kneeling in front of Ian on the edge of the bed, handing him his phone back and taking over the task of buttoning up his shirt. 

“Absolutely not, I already told you that. Of course we still need to get to know each other, make sure everything else about us is compatible but I like you, I wanna take care of you,” Ian promised, running his thumb over Mickey’s bottom lip before pecking his lips as he caressed his face. 

“Well, call me later,” Mickey pushed him away gently and Ian let him with a small smile. 

“Trust me I will.” 


	3. New Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Hey, get your hands off of me!” The shout down the hall cut Mickey off drawing their attention as a big guy with dark skin drug a skinny guy down the hall by his arm._
> 
> _“Mr. Gallagher's had enough of you today,” The deep voice answered the man._
> 
> _“The fuck you need me for if you got him?” Mickey asked, eyeing the big guy making his way towards the elevator._

“Where the fuck is he?” Ian growled walking up to where his brother was standing at the receptionist desk. 

“In your office with Bruce,” Lip clapped him on the back when he stopped, eyes scanning over his neck, “Jesus, what’s you do fuck a vampire last night?” 

“Ha, funny. Didn’t have time to cover them,” Ian gestured to his office door. 

“It’s fine, guy is totally obsessed with you, it’ll probably make him jealous,” Lip chuckled, reaching out to adjust his brother's tie. 

“I hope so, maybe he’ll stop jerkin’ off around here and leave us the fuck alone,” Ian rolled his eyes, throwing on his suit jacket and glancing at his phone seeing a text from Mickey but decided to check it later. 

“Hey, your new bodyguard's gonna be here in like two hours,” Lip said, leaning back against the counter. 

“Really? I didn’t think we were actually doing that,” Ian raised a brow at his brother. 

“We gotta, threats are getting worse. Every press conference, every fundraiser, every anything you do is bringing in more and more threats, gotta make sure you’re safe. Guy we hired is tough as shit, too, grew up Southside like us,” Lip explained as they walked down the hall towards Ian’s office. 

“Alright, well, just bring him in when he gets here I guess, hopefully if I need this guy's ass kicked he’ll be here for it,” Ian winked, walking away from his chuckling brother. 

“Mick? You home?” Mandy called, kicking the door shut as she carried the groceries inside. 

“Yeah, in my room,” Mickey called back, running his hand over his bare stomach. 

“Hey- holy shit, was someone trying to eat last night or some shit?” Mandy asked, slowly sitting at the fold of the bed eyeing her brother's neck. 

“Unfortunately he didn’t eat me or eat me out, but it was the best sex I’ve literally ever had,” Mickey grinned, pushing up in the bed and grabbing his cigarettes, tossing one to his sister. 

“Jeeze, glad you told me not to come home,” Mandy laughed, lighting up her cigarette. 

“How was your date with what’s his face?” Mickey asked, holding the cigarette between his lips as he lit it and sat an ashtray on the bed between them. 

“ _ What’s his face?  _ Really, Mick? You’re gonna be working with him, the least you could do is remember his name,” Mandy rolled her eyes. 

“So?” Mickey gestured for her to continue. 

“It was great. Lip, his name by the way, took me out to this fancy ass restaurant, we went and walked through the park, got ice cream, all that cheesy high school shit I never got to do,” Mandy tucked some hair behind her ear bashfully, taking a drag of the cigarette. 

“I’m glad you got a guy that’s treating you good, Mands. You deserve to have a good guy in your life. I know you’ve only gone on a couple dates with the guy you just look, I dunno, happier,” Mickey confessed, out of all his siblings, him and Mandy we’re definitely the closest. He got the worst of the beating because he was the smallest of the brothers and Mandy, well he did a lot worse to her. He was glad to see someone finally treating her right and her actually letting them treat her right. 

“So, what about you? How’d your night go?” Mandy smiled at him, stumping out the butt of her cigarette in the ashtray. 

“It was insanely amazing. Guy was sweet as shit, saying all this stuff about wanting to take care of me and getting to know me,” Mickey shrugged looking towards the window. 

“But isn’t that what you want?” Mandy asked, hugging her arms around her torso. Of course he had told her about the way he felt, normal siblings probably didn’t talk about their sex life the way they did but a lot of them also didn’t grow up like Mickey and Mandy. 

“Yeah, it is. Just kinda freaks me out how fast I already caught feelings. I mean I asked him to stay and cuddle with me last night. I never ask guys to stay. Hell, I never even bring guys here,” Mickey sighed, rubbing at his eyebrow. 

“Just go with it. I know douchebags in the past fucked you over but maybe this one actually is the one, the kind of guy you’ve been waiting for,” Mandy smiled but what were the odds they would both be in happy healthy relationships at the same time? Mickey just couldn’t see it. 

“I will, I really want it to work out with this guy. He had me put my number in his phone, said he wanted to take me out, no guy ever wants to take me out on. Not on a real date. Fuck, I don’t even know if I’ve actually been on a real date,” Mickey breathed, taking one last deep inhale of his cigarette before putting it out. 

“Well, you start your new job today. At least you’ll have that to occupy your mind until you hear from him again,” Mandy offered. 

“Speaking of, it’s actually time for me to get up and start getting ready. Who would have thought, huh? I get to beat people up professionally,” Mickey grinned making his sister chuckle. 

“I doubt you’ll get to beat up that many people, I told you the guy you’re gonna be protecting is just getting threats,” Mandy rolled into her stomach, facing the window and looking out over the morning lit city. 

“Guy seems like a pussy if he needs a personal bodyguard,” Mickey scoffed, popping his knuckles dramatically. 

“He’s not a pussy. I’ve actually seen him fight, he knows what he’s doing. I guess just because he’s a big boss CEO guy they gotta make sure he doesn’t get killed or some shit,” Mandy shrugged again. 

“Hm. We’ll see. Today’s the first day I’m meeting him so maybe I’m wrong just hopefully he’s not some annoying asshole from what lip said I’ll be with him like all the time like even if he’s taking a piss of some shit,” Mickey said, throwing the covers off his lap, not caring that he was completely nude and his sister was there. 

“Dude, he’s cool I already told you that. You’ll like him, you might get bored sitting in during meetings but you'll like him,” Mandy said, propping her chin in her hand, hearing Mickey’s feet heading towards the bathroom. 

“Put some coffee on?” He called over his shoulder, switching the shower on. Grabbing his phone he decided to send Ian a quick text before starting his day. 

_ To: Ian _

_ From: Mickey _

__ Hey, I know you said you’d message me but I just wanted to thank you for last night. It was honestly one of the best nights I’ve had in a long fucking time. I’ll be heading out to start my new job but I look forward to hearing from you. I hope everything works out with that asshole from this morning -MM  _ _

__

__

Mickey read over the message three times for actually sending it, adding his initials at the end in case Ian hadn’t saved his number after Mickey texted himself from the phone. He took a shaky breath, physically shaking off the nerves he felt partially from the new job he was starting but mainly from wondering if he would hear from Ian again. 

__

Mickey showered quickly, taking a few extra minutes to himself to jerk off when memories from the night before flooded his mind and all he could picture was Ian on top of him. His knees felt weak just at the thought of the tall lanky redhead. The man’s voice circled around Mickey’s brain when he promised to take care of him. It made his heart flutter remembering his sincere and genuine Ian was this morning before he left. Mickey was so used to things going wrong and guys fucking him over but he couldn’t deny the fact that he really fucking believed what Ian told him. 

__

The way the man looked at him, touched him, hell, even the way he kissed Ian was so honest. Mickey honestly didn’t know how to handle a situation like this and just really hoped he wouldn’t fuck it up. So after getting out of the shower, he practically had to force himself not to pounce at his phone when it buzzed on the counter and instead got dressed beforehand. 

__

Lip had told him he needed to be dressed formally but nothing that would restrict his movement. So, Mickey dressed in a black button down, similar to the one he wore the night before but this one had the faintest design of vertical lines on it. He had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and with Lips okay he dressed in a pair of dark jeans, shirt tucked in and a pair of dark boots. He strapped his new gun to his hip, one that he legally owned and was certified to carry. He slicked his hair back and just for good measure spritzed some of his fancier cologne on that Mandy bought in a few years back for his birthday. Taking a deep breath he finally grabbed his phone, unable to stop the smile tugging at his lips. 

__

__

_ To: Mickey _

__

_ From: Ian _

__

__ Yeah, I’m still with the asshole, unfortunately. And I promise you last night was just as amazing for me, Mickey. Wishing you luck on your first day but if you hate it you know how to contact me ;)  _ _

____

____

Mickey slid the phone in his pocket along with his wallet, deciding to just message back later. The ride to the building in the city wasn’t long and was spent in silence between him and Mandy, only saying a goodbye to one another when she dropped him off. He sent a quick message letting him know he was on his way up and made his way to the elevator. 

____

“Mickey, hey man,” Lip greeted, extending his hand immediately to shake Mickey’s. 

____

“What’s up, Lip? Heard the date went good last night,” Mickey greeted, the two grinning at one another. 

____

“It did, thanks for the recommendation on the restaurant she really liked, said she’d never been anywhere that fancy so I was happy that she felt special going there,” Lip said, crossing his arms. 

____

“She’d been raving about that place since we moved here and we just never got around to going so I’m glad you were about to take her-“

____

“Hey, get your hands off of me!” The shout down the hall cut Mickey off drawing their attention as a big guy with dark skin drug a skinny guy down the hall by his arm. 

____

“Mr. Gallagher's had enough of you today,” The deep voice answered the man. 

____

“The fuck you need me for if you got him?” Mickey asked, eyeing the big guy making his way towards the elevator. 

____

“Ah, Bruce is just our beefed up security guy, he doesn’t really deal directly with my brother,” Lip shrugged before turning to the receptionist, “Megan, can you go let Mr. Gallagher know that Mr. Milkovich is hers?” 

____

“Of course, sir,” The petite brunette smiled before walking towards the same office the two other men had just come out of. 

____

Mickey just bit the inside of his lip nervously and tried to focus on what Lip was saying. 

____


	4. O, нахуй мене

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight warning: cum eating/feeding
> 
> _“Hm. As fun of an idea as that could be, I have responsibilities. Ya know, guarding your body and all that shit,” Mickey smirked._
> 
> _“Guarding my body you say?” Ian chuckled._
> 
> _“It’s a nice body, gotta make sure it stays in one piece,”_
> 
> __“Oh, yeah, tough guy, huh?” Ian grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations because even though it's not canon Mickey speaking Ukrainian is my weakness:
> 
>  _O, нахуй мене_ \- Oh, fuck me  
>  _Так добре_ \- So good  
>  __

“Mr. Gallagher, your new security detail is here. Would you like me to send him in?” Megan called out after knocking on the office door. 

“Yes, Megan, thank you,” Ian sighed, rubbing his eyes. Fuck, he was already sick of today. All he wanted to do was go back to Mickey’s place and sleep. 

“Mr. Milkovich, this is Mr. Gallagher, your new boss. I’ll leave you two to get acquainted,” Ian looked up as the door shut leaning back in his seat, trying, and failing, not to smile. 

“Holy shit,” Ian chuckled meeting those blue eyes that he’d fucking fallen for. He gestured for Mickey to come to him, grinning even wider when the man didn’t say anything but immediately obeyed and walked over. 

“I didn’t know I was working for you,” Mickey said quietly after a second, eyes scanning over Ian’s body. 

“Would it have made a difference?” Ian quirked a brow, sitting up straighter in the chair so he was closer to Mickey’s body, the chair rolling a bit making it so he was standing between Ian’s knees. 

“I-“ Mickey stopped because what the fuck did he even have to say. 

“You what?” Ian asked, his hand coming up to rest on Mickey's waist, licking his lips at the way Mickey shifted into his touch. 

“You’re my boss,” Mickey answered weakly, finding it hard to actually speak words around the lump in his throat. 

“So? You want me to stop?” Ian asked, though contradicting his own statement when his other hand landed on the opposite side of Mickey’s waist. 

“Ian…” Mickey trailed off, looking down at Ian still in a seated position. 

“Tell me to stop and I’ll stop otherwise I wanna suck your cock,” Ian’s husky voice made Mickey shiver. 

“Here?” Mickey answered, aware it wasn’t a proper answer but unable to find any other words. Ian held up a finger for him to wait, pressing a button on the desk phone before returning the hand to Mickey’s body. 

_ “Yes, Mr. Gallagher?”  _ Megan’s perky voice called over the speaker. 

“Mr. Milkovich and I are discussing some private matters that deal with his new position as my bodyguard. With that being said I would like for everyone to have to call in if they need to come to my office,” Ian informed, already pulling Mickey’s shirt from his jeans. 

_ “Yes, Mr. Gallagher,”  _

“Tell me to stop,” Ian mumbled, fingering Mickey’s belt, waiting for the go ahead or the signal to stop. 

“ _ O, нахуй мене,”  _ Mickey whispered, more to himself but noticed Ian’s raised brow, “Don’t stop, please,” 

Ian made a mental note to ask what the hell Mickey said but for now all he was worried about was getting Mickey’s belt unbuckled and shoving his pants to his knees, not completely surprised that he wasn’t wearing boxers. He pushed the shirt up, making sure it wasn’t bunched in a way that would cause it to wrinkle and kissed the tip of Mickey’s dick. 

“Daddy,” Mickey hissed under his breath, one hand coming up to grasp Ian’s shirt. 

“You want daddy to suck you off, baby? Ask me real sweet and I’ll do it,” Mickey blushed at the words, they were technically in public and he would be mortified if anyone heard. But at the same time it made him feel giddy and tingly inside to know Ian was talking to him and only him. 

“Daddy, please. I- I want you to suck my dick. Wanna be a good boy and cum down your throat,” Mickey whimpered, his fingers tightening when Ian groaned against his clothed stomach. 

“Come here,” Ian breathed, his hands tightening around Mickey’s waist to pull him closer, taking him in his mouth inch by inch and listening to his baby’s breathing speed up. 

“Так добре _ ,”  _ Mickey muttered, his eyes falling shut for half a second before prying them open so he could look down at Ian. 

His hands were still digging into Mickey’s sides keeping him in place. Ian moaned and heard Mickey’s muttered voice, wondering what language he was speaking and what he was saying. He hadn’t heard him speak a different language the night before, but maybe it only slipped out sometimes? Either way it was an insane turn on Ian never would have thought he had. 

Mickey’s other hand found its way to ginger hair, tugging and pulling as he gasped, knees feeling weak, his head finally falling back when Ian took him all the way in without gagging. 

“I’m not- I can’t,” Mickey whimpered, hips rolling against Ian’s face. 

Ian slid a hand to Mickey’s lower back to keep him close, the others intertwined their fingers against his on shoulder. He moaned around the cock in his mouth, physically feeling Mickey’s knees buckle so he pulled back. 

“Daddy, I’m sorry-“ 

“Sh. You didn’t do anything wrong, baby, come here,” Ian stood up, bending his neck to kiss Mickey, turning him by the hips and lifting him up onto his desk. 

“Much better, I want you to come for me Mikhailo,” Ian breathed, satisfied before dropping to his knees and taking Mickey back into his mouth. 

“Fuck,” Mickey whimpered, biting his lip in an attempt to not scream out. He was so close and remembering Ian had just given him permission he couldn’t help but cum, patting Ian’s shoulder to warn him before he was cumming hot down his throat letting out a gasping moan. 

Ian moaned feeling Mickey cum and if he wasn’t so busy swallowing him down he would be disappointed that he could see the way Mickey’s body was shaking in his hands. He rubbed his hands over Mickey’s thigh, standing up and waiting for Mickey to meet his eye before using his thumb to collect the bit of cum on his lip and sucked it off slowly, watching the way Mickey’s eyes widened. 

“Delicious. Wanna taste?” Ian asked, smirking when Mickey jerked his head in a quick nod. He leaned down sealing their lips and Mickey groaned at the taste when Ian slid their tongues together. His fingers going between their bodies to work open Ian’s belt and slacks. 

Mickey’s head was tilted all the way back to accommodate the way Ian’s taller frame was leaning over him. It was fucking hot. He loved how much bigger Ian was than him, even though when they were standing face to face he really wasn’t  _ that  _ much taller. Their foreheads pressed together as Ian hissed low when Mickey’s hand made contact with his cock. 

“That’s good, baby. Touch daddy just like that,” Ian moaned, licking at Mickey’s lips but not kissing him. 

“Want you to cum on me, daddy,” Mickey moaned, his free hand fisting the fabric of Ian’s button up. 

“Where baby?” Ian asked, his voice raspy from the pleasure of his baby jerking him off. Mickey looked thoughtful for a moment. 

Keeping one hand on Ian’s cock, Mickey leaned back on his forearm pulling his shirt up to reveal his lower abdomen. Ian got the hint and took a step closer, bending over to lick a strip up Mickey’s neck and fucking into his hand. 

“So good for daddy. Such a good boy making daddy feel good,” Mickey moaned at the praise. He’d never been with anyone who praised him and made him feel good for making them feel good. 

“Cum for me, daddy,” Mickey whimpered and Ian obeyed, just a few more thrust and he was cumming on Mickey’s belly. 

Ian braced his hands on the desk, kissing Mickey slowly as he came down from his climax. Licking into Mickey’s mouth in a slow sensual kiss. 

"Open up for daddy, baby, gotta clean up our mess," Ian breathed, dick twitching when Mickey's mouth opened immediately. 

Ian scooped up some of his cum from Mickey's belly on two fingers and pushing them into the waiting mouth. Mickey moaned, sucking the digits completely clean. Mickey complied every time Ian brought his fingers up to feed him more.  They stayed there for a few good minutes only pulling away when the phone in the desk beeped. 

_ “Mr. Gallagher?”  _ Megan’s voice called through the phone. Mickey tensed but Ian stayed close petting over his thighs and nuzzling his neck. 

“Yes?” He called back, not willing to pull himself away from his lover yet. 

_ “Ms. Gallagher is here to see you,”  _ Megan informed. 

“Tell my sister it’ll be about fifteen minutes. Take her to get a coffee in the break room for me,” Ian ordered, clicking the button on the phone, smiling when Mickey’s hands started roaming his body lazily. 

“Sister, hm?” Mickey asked, placing a soft kiss on Ian’s jaw. 

“Yeah, she comes up to have lunch with me and Lip once a week,” Ian nodded, still nosing at Mickey’s neck. 

“That’s nice, maybe we should get dressed, yeah?” Mickey let out an amused huff when Ian pulled him closer.

“So, I can’t keep you on my desk naked all day?” Ian asked, grinning ear to ear as he pulled back to look at Mickey. 

“Hm. As fun of an idea as that could be, I have responsibilities. Ya know, guarding your body and all that shit,” Mickey smirked, sitting up straight on the desk as Ian stood up but still stayed close.

“Guarding my body you say?” Ian chuckled, caressing Mickey’s face between both of his hands.

“It’s a nice body, gotta make sure it stays in one piece,” 

“Oh, yeah, tough guy, huh?” Ian grinned, placing a chaste kiss to Mickey’s lips, gently pulling him off of the desk as they kissed. 

The two went back and forth helping the other dress, trading small kisses and teasing caresses back and forth. It was like being on cloud nine and neither man wanted to come down. It felt entirely too good, this thing they had going on. Ian couldn’t wait to get Mickey alone to discuss their relationship further, and he loved knowing Mickey wanted the relationship in return. 

“So, when I interviewed with Lip, he told me that I stay with you at all times and that during meetings and what not that I shouldn’t interact with others unless directed by you. Does that also apply to your sister?” Mickey asked, his hand on his waist under his suit jacket, looking away bashfully when Ian laughed.

“You’re so cute, you know that?” Ian asked, tapping Mickey’s nose with his finger making him scrunch it up.

“I am not  _ cute _ ,” Mickey scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“You definitely are cute. But to answer your question, yes, of course you can talk to my sister. As for other occasions, business meetings and things like that you’ll just be off to the side and I’ll wave you over if I need you or if for some reason something more serious goes down you can just step in,” Ian explained, running his hands up and down Mickey’s bare forearms as he nodded.

“You know your brother is dating my sister, right?” Mickey asked, watching Ian’s brow furrow.

“Mandy. Lip told her you two were looking for a bodyguard, she suggested me. I met with him a couple times but he never mentioned you by name or anything and I never thought to look up anything about the company so when we met the other night I had no clue who you were,” Mickey smiled a bit when Ian hummed.

“Well, I’ll be damned, I guess it was just fate that we met, huh?” Ian asked, petting a hand over Mickey’s hair.

“Yeah, I guess so, speaking of. Mandy and Lip are doing dinner tonight. I was gonna be third wheeling it, but now I’m kinda hoping you’ll come?” Mickey looked up at him with those big blue eyes that just made Ian wanna melt. 

“Lucky for you, Mandy already invited me and said she thought I would get along with her brother, little does she know that we get along  _ really  _ well,” Ian rolled their hips together, grinning when Mickey let out a barely audible gasp. 

“Alright, I’ll stop teasing you, let’s go,” Ian grinned, pricking Mickey’s lips ones again before leading him out of the office. 


	5. Shut Up, Frank!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Who the fuck are you?” Frank asked when Mickey stepped in front of him._
> 
> _“I’m the guy who’s gonna make you wish you would have left when your kids asked you to,” Mickey snarled before his fist hit Frank so hard he crumbled to the ground, beer falling from his hand and blood dripping from his mouth. Mickey stepped forward grabbing Frank by his jacket and lifting him up and punching him again._

“So, you and my brother seem to be quite smitten,” Mandy greeted, sitting on the back stairs of the Gallagher house, joining him as she lit up her own cigarette. 

“I could say the same to you,” Ian grinned. Him and Mandy hit it off immediately two weeks ago at the dinner, she was basically the female version of Mickey and he really hoped things worked out with her and Lip. 

“I like you, but you know I gotta give you the talk right?” Mandy said after a moment, turning her body to lean against the railing so he was facing him. 

“The talk?” Ian asked, blowing out the smoke as he turned to mirror the way she was sitting. 

“Look, Mickey and I, we’re close. Really fucking close. Growing up, well, we had a really shitty life. I know you’re Southside so you kinda get it but our dad? If he found out where he lived, that Mickey was dating a guy? He’d kill him,” Ian’s jaw was set in a hard line but he didn’t say anything, just watched Mandy and waited for her to continue. 

“We have a different relationship than most siblings. I know about his sexual lifestyle and I know that you match with him in that aspect, that you say you wanna take care of him-“ 

“I do want to take care of him,” Ian interjected, the words a strong promise, catching Mandy's eye, relaxing when she gave him a nod. 

“I just don’t want him to get hurt. Our entire childhood our dad hurt him. And then when we finally got out guy after guy screwed him over to the point where he would just cry sometimes because he doesn’t think he deserves to be loved or cared for. Mickey, he loves fiercely and it gets him hurt so he needs some to love him just as fiercely, someone to protect him. I think you could be that person. I see the look in your eye when you look at him, it’s intense and you’ve only known each other for a few weeks. But I know for a fact he feels the same way. I like you Ian. Just know that if you break my brother's heart no one will find your body,” Mandy finished, putting out her cigarette against the porch step, her and Ian watching each other silently for a moment. 

“I’m glad Mickey has a sister like you. I don’t plan on hurting him. I have extremely deep feelings for him and he’s slowly opening up to me. More so about past lovers than his childhood but I’m not pushing. And if I do hurt him in any way I wouldn’t try to stop you from killing me,” Ian answered, so much emotion in his voice it made Mandy’s heart flutter but before she could answer the back door was opening. 

“Hey, Lip wants to play poker. Swears he’s gonna beat me so I have to prove him wrong, you two want in?” Mickey grinned at the two. 

“Hell yeah, Milkoviches against the Gallagher’s,” Mandy jumped up bounding up the stairs and pushing past her brother. Her normally bubbly demeanor back as opposed to the serious one she previously had. 

“Everything good out here?” Mickey asked when Ian finally reached him, stepping out on the porch, leaving the door open just a crack behind him, sucking in a deep breath when Ian wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed him deeply. 

“Everything’s good. Now come beat my ass in poker because Lip absolutely sucks at poker,” Ian and Mickey both laughed before turning and heading inside. 

Mickey and Mandy did indeed kick Ian and Lips ass at poker. It was pretty funny that Lip was so confident that you could see his man pride hurting when he realized there was no way he was winning against the Milkovich siblings, muttering something about  _ lucky assholes  _ to which Mandy kissed his cheek and told him he was cute when he was upset. 

It didn’t take long for everyone else to get home, cutting on some music and everyone old enough to drink had a beer in hand. Mickey and Ian were tucked off into one corner, Lip and Mandy were tucked off in another and everyone else was dancing around and having a good time. Kev shouted something about ordering pizza and grabbing some more booze from the bar. Mickey couldn’t help sharing a smile with his sister across the room. 

They had talked about it before. How it was a crazy feeling that the Gallagher’s just welcomed them into their home with open arms and never made them feel like shit for the way they grew up. It was nice feeling like they had a real family. People who genuinely seemed to care about them and talked to them outside of their relationship with their significant others. Mandy regularly hung out with Ian and Debbie and Mickey found himself more often than not hanging out with Lip or Fiona. It was nice. Him and Mandy had even taken Franny and Liam one weekend when there was no one else to watch them.

On top of all that Mandy had an amazing job as Ian’s new receptionist and Mickey couldn’t be more happy as Ian’s bodyguard. Iggy finally came to them, said he was tired of running jobs for Terry and just wanted to get his shit together. They suspected it was for a girl he mentioned, Maria, but they didn’t push for too many details. So, on Mickey’s recommendation Iggy would be starting as second hand security for the company, working along Bruce. It was a full time position, plus working events with good pay and benefits. He was staying in the closed off loft bedroom in Mickey and Mandy’s house but planned on getting his own place soon.

It was all just really nice, feeling like they weren’t destined to just be Southside Milkovich trash like everyone always said they would be. Ian and Lip gave them a chance and now here they were, surrounded by family that didn’t give a fuck about the reputation their last name carried. Mickey laid his head on Ian’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to his red head’s neck, grinning when Ian started swaying them to the music. 

It wasn’t long before Kev and Vee to get back with the pizza and booze. They sat around drinking and eating. The couples pulled themselves away from the corners and joined everyone else. Mandy was in a conversation with Vee, Ian and Lip were arm wrestling and Mickey was talking to Fiona about their shit dads and as if on cue Frank decided to bust in the house completely unannounced. 

“Having a party without your dear old dad?” Frank shouted over the music, taking the beer off the stair railing, Mickey glared realizing it was Ian’s beer. 

It was like Frank walking in stopped everything and Mickey didn’t miss the way Ian and Lip immediately walked to him and Mandy, as Vee switched the music off. Mickey hadn’t met Frank yet, Ian didn’t want him too and Mickey could see why. 

“Why are you here Frank?” Fiona asked, her voice hard and angry. Mickey wasn’t sure what was going on but it was obvious Frank wasn’t wanted here. 

“What? A father can’t come visit his kids?” Frank laughed, oblivious to the way he clearly killed everyone’s mood. 

“You lost the right to call yourself a father when you ruined Fiona’s wedding with all of your bullshit,” Ian growled, Mickey bit his lip, he had never heard Ian like that. He was pissed and Mickey silently berating himself for finding it attractive.  _ Now is not the time, Mickey.  _

“Ruined? I saved her from making a mistake!” Frank shouted, “You’re all just mad that I pointed out your flaws when you think you're so perfect!” 

“And what? You think you're perfect?” Fiona practically screamed back. Normally these were her fights but Ian could tell how tired she was. She hated fighting with Frank and no one blamed her. Life was good the past few months he’d been gone. 

“Well, maybe not perfect-“ 

“Fuck you, Frank. You’re not perfect you’re no where close to fucking perfect!” Ian bellowed, his voice so loud it shocked everyone. It wasn’t often this side of Ian came out but when it did everyone knew to step off. Everyone except Frank. 

“That’s no way to talk to your father-“

“You’re not my father, Frank! Remember, Monica screwed your fucking brother and you just got stuck with me. Better yet, Fiona got stuck with me because she the one that actually fucking raised us and you’ve never thanked her once!” Everyone knew Ian was right. Fiona had been raising all of them since she was just a kid and she didn’t get enough credit. Ian hated that there was a point in his life where he took advantage of only having his sister as a parent so now he hated anyone that dared to give her shit or to disrespect her. 

“Thanked her? For what? For taking over my house?” Ian took a step forward, stopping when he felt Mickey’s fingertips graze his back and move forward with him. 

“Maybe thanked her for taking care of your house! Your kids! You! She even fucking took care of you and for what? For you to shit on her name everytime she does or says something you don’t like?” Fiona’s eyes filled with tears. She knew her brothers were fiercely protective of her, they were all protective of each other but Ian always had trouble voicing his feelings so hearing him now filled her heart with both happiness and sadness. 

“I wouldn’t have to shit on her name if she had done a better job! Lip is still an alcoholic! Your still a bipolar queer! Debbie shoplifts to get stuff for her kid because she’s broke! Carl, well he’s just not the brightest crayon in the box! Liam is the only one that might turn out okay!” Frank shouted back, beer sloshing out of the can as he swung it around. 

“I dare you to tell me exactly what I’ve done that is  _ so _ bad that my own children hate me,” Frank sneered after a minute. Ian chuckled, turning his back to Frank, coming face to face with Mickey, taking in his sweet face hoping to calm down, before turning back. He looked at his siblings and no one was giving him and sign to stop so he stepped forward again, only a few feet from Frank now. 

“You really want me to do that?” Ian asked, voice level and calm, a drastic change from his angry bellow. Frank sneered again, nodding his head as he gestured for Ian to go ahead. 

“Remember that time you head butted me in the face, almost breaking my nose, because you  _ thought  _ I was fooling around with Eddie Jackson’s daughter only for you to fuck her a few weeks later despite the fact that she was in a relationship with Lip and she was underage?” Ian started but Frank didn’t say anything. Mickey met Mandy’s eye as she laced her fingers with Lip’s. 

“How about that time you lost Liam to a fucking bet, huh? He was gone for two day in a fucking crack house because you used him a collateral. He’s was barley even two!” Ian’s voice raised a bit. 

“Then there was the time you convinced Carl he had cancer and was dying. When Debbie tried to take care of you and you pushed her away time and time again until she finally broke and fought back. You convinced Monica to stay off of her meds when you clearly could tell she was manic and forced her to do shit she didn’t want to when she was depress. But not like you couldn’t force her to go to the doctor, no you forced her to do other shit and she ended up slitting her fucking wrist on the kitchen floor! And you know what’s funny, you’ve even used my bipolar to your own fucking advantage when you stole all of my fucking pills and sold them and didn’t give two fucks when I started going fucking manic!” Ian was practically screaming again. Mickey took a step forward, fisting his hand in the back of Ian tee but it did little to calm his lover.  _ Fuck _ , he knew his own dad was shit but Frank? He was something else. 

“Oh, yeah, you remember that? You didn’t steal my meds once, not twice but three times and that’s just when I lived here. Remember when-“ Ian stopped with a laugh, Fiona and Lip sharing a looking knowing this was going to spiral out of control real soon, “You remember when you weaseled your self into my apartment and not only did you still the meds for my bipolar you also stole my pain meds after I broke my leg and was in serious fucking pain and then drank every ounce of booze you could find.” 

“Look, I told you I’m not perfect-“ 

“Shut up, Frank! I’m not done! You’ve fucked as all over. You fucked lip over. You fucked me over. You fucked Debbie, Carl and Liam over. You fucked Monica over. Hell, you’ve even fucked yourself. But Fiona? Man, you’ve fucked Fiona over more times than anyone. Normally she’s having to scream this shit at you but she’s fucking tired. We’re all fucking tired. Were tired of you, Frank. You wanna know what you did? You didn’t fucking love us! You didn’t care about us! You fucking used us and our weaknesses to your own goddamn advantage until we were old enough to know better and you still somehow manage to sweep through a fucking crack and fuck everything up again!” Ian pulled out of Mickey’s grasp, screaming so close to Frank’s face that their noses were almost touching. 

“None of us love you, Frank. Your kids don’t love you. You grandkids won’t love you. Hell, Monica didn’t even love you,” Ian was expecting a punch, he new bringing up Monica like that would hit a nerve. 

He was however not expecting Frank to slam his forehead against his nose. Ian grunted as he stumbled back feeling the blood rush from his nose, he felt Mickey’s hands steadying him as everyone shouted at Frank. A soft  _ steady, baby  _ resonated in his ears and it pissed him off even more that he couldn’t focus on his baby’s sweet voice. 

“This is exactly what I’m talking about,” Ian growled, pulling away from Mickey again, ignoring the blood dripping down his chin and onto his shirt. The deed was done. 

“You brought it on yourself-“

“Just like everything is said you brought on yourself, Frank. You seriously need to fuck off-“

“Or what? What are you gonna do, huh? Gonna go all manic on me? Bash my head in? Maybe you’ll go to the kitchen and slit your wrist just like your pathetic bitch of a mother,” The words rolled out of Frank’s mouth like venom and the whole room was silent and still. Everyone was waiting for something to happen. For someone to say something. For Frank to dig his grave deeper.

No one was expecting it to be Mickey who stepped forward though. Over the weeks Ian confided in him about a lot of things, a lot of insecurities that involved Monica and being bipolar and Mickey  _ really  _ was not okay with Frank throwing that shit in Ian’s face like that. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Frank asked when Mickey stepped in front of him. 

“I’m the guy who’s gonna make you wish you would have left when your kids asked you to,” Mickey snarled before his fist hit Frank so hard he crumbled to the ground, beer falling from his hand and blood dripping from his mouth. Mickey stepped forward grabbing Frank by his jacket and lifting him up and punching him again. 

“I suggest you not show up back here. If you do and I find out I’ll beat the shit out of you. If I’m here and you show up I’ll beat the shit out of you. If you lay a hand of any of your kids ever again I’ll fucking kill you, Frank, you hear me?” Mickey asked, waiting for Frank’s nod before punching him one more time, blood rushing from his nose this time. Everyone in the room just watched. It was brutal but it was less than what Frank deserved. 

Mickey pulled him up nodding at Kevin to open the door before dragging Frank over and onto the porch watching him roll down the stairs and onto the ground. 

“I’m serious Frank. Don’t fucking come back!” Mickey yelled, slamming the door and locking it behind him. 

His eyes zeroed in on Ian, his cheeks already turning pink under his eyes where there was sure to be bruising and blood dripping down his face and onto his shirt. He didn’t look at anyone else, just walked to Ian, grabbed his hand, brought him to the upstairs bathroom and shut the door. 

“Jesus Christ, I’m pretty sure it’s broken,” Mickey huffed, reaching under the sink and pulling out the first aid kit and a rag. As gently as he could he started cleaning the blood from Ian’s face, still silently fuming at Frank. 

“Thank you, Mick,” Ian said after a moment of Mickey cleaning his face. 

“What for?” He asked, his eyebrows stitching together as he frowned. Ian grabbed his hands to stop what he was doing. 

“For sticking up for me and our family. I’m proud of you, baby,” Ian breathed, pulling Mickey closer with an arm around the waist. Mickey’s heart flutters both at the phrase and Ian acknowledging Mickey was part of his family. 

“Always gonna stick up for you. Don’t like that he threw that shit in your face,” Mickey shook his head. 

“I kind of instigated it-“ 

“No. You were standing up for Fiona, I would do the same thing for Mandy. Like you said, Frank brought all that shit on himself,” Mickey caressed Ian’s cheeks. 

“Still, thank you, baby boy,” Mickey blushed at the new pet name and picked the rang back up. 

“Let me finish cleaning you up. Probably gonna have to go to the doctor,” Mickey said as he started cleaning Ian’s face again. After most of the blood stopped flowing and Mickey had Ian as clean as he was gonna get him he kneeled down in front of Ian. 

“Lemme see your hand,” Ian looked down at his baby. 

“I’m fi-“

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence. You took such good care of me. Now let daddy take care of you, baby,” Ian ran a hand through Mickey’s hair, leaning in to kiss him slow and deep, ignoring the shot of pain in his nose. Mickey’s breathing picked up, it was such an intimate moment and the way Ian kissed him was always just fucking perfect.

“Okay, daddy,” Mickey nodded, relaxing and letting Ian take care of him. 


End file.
